


Playlist for The Healing Touch

by devilscut, SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist, Songs, The Healing Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little playlist for devilscut's The Healing Touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist for The Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The healing touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974996) by [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut). 



> I collabed a little playlist with devilscut on their fic "The Healing Touch" The fic itself is explicit so heads up. Great fic, amazingly well drawn out and described sexy times, guaranteed to make you sweat.

Here's the YouTube link [The Healing Touch](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8Bcs-_DrPubezwYG-RT1DPbqZBo5Q02Y)

 

The songs aren't all in order for the story yet, i will take suggestions in the comments on that. Some of the music is more character inspiration than direct tie-in with the fic. (Sun and Moon is a BEAUTIFUL Derek Song).        

 

1\. DNA- Little Mix

2\. Sun and Moon- Black Lab

3.Only Exception- Paramore

4\. See the Sun- Black Lab

5\. Somethings Missing- Sheppard

6\. Wait For Me- Kings of Leon

7\. Remember Us- Gabriel Royal

8\. Afterglow- INXS

9\. Animal- Neon Trees

10\. Addicted- Saving Abel

11\. Follow You into the Dark- Death cab for Cutie

12\. The Pit- Silversun Pickups

 


End file.
